Cars 3: Bonds of Friendship
by Lunan95
Summary: Sky is the last surviving human after the apoclypse and she is thrown to a new future of Cars. She meets Lightning McQueen, before his "big break" and befriends him. But a terrible catastrophe happens, and Sky must trust her heart. For a magic human, what is the true meanings of friendship and can Sky, Lightning and rest of the RS gang defeat Darkov? Please, reviews is welcome!
1. Prolouge: Abandoned Human

Cars 3: Bonds of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own any this, apart for my OC! Enjoy!**

Prologue: Abandoned

They never loved or cared about this human. Her kind and pure heart made no difference. Magic power was a dishonor to humanity. She grew up without parents or a family. She started to be forgotten, she held the key to a life without darkness. The humans didn't dislike her, they hated her.

They didn't know why she had that name. A long time ago there was a kind-hearted boy named Sora and he saved the world. Her name had the same meaning; the blue sky.

Then, that fateful night, they tried to get rid of her once and for all. The human's hearts were already soaked with pure darkness, evil and greed. Only one heart was filled with pure light.

Her name was Sky. It suited her. Her eyes were the same blue, and she had golden brown hair. Only a few days before the catastrophe, she had cut her hair.

The humans tried to throw her into the darkness, to destroy her, and save themselves. Had she been evil, she would been swallowed by the darkness and turned into a twisted creature with no heart or emotions. A Heartless, was what it was called. That threatening black hole had absorbed all of the humans, all of them except one. The girl, Sky.

The light in her heart saved her and she fell into a world without humans. A world where the cars could talk, drink oil and were filled with emotions.

She had gotten a chance to live, she just needed to find a place where she belonged. A place with friends who would love her for the one she really was. A place where she could laugh, smile, and feel at home.

That was just a dream for her. The simple dream to have a friend. Everything turned for her.

_Falling... Falling... Into the darkness..._

She started to forget a few things.

Her hometown, the island and school. What she wanted to be, what she wanted to eat for dinner, and where to sleep without being thrown to the ground, and hear that she was a freak.

_"Who would ever love a lunatic. __You never should've been born in the first place! Stay away from us, freak!"_

The insults, the horrible words she used to hear everyday. She started to forgot those things. If she wasn't saved soon, she would forget about who she was, magic and her feelings.

Then...

_A... Light? A small light in the darkness? But who...?_

_Who could have the kind and good soul to save me? Why me?_

_Maybe... It's..._

_A friend...?_

She started to come to her senses, and everything was blurry as she opened her eyes. She saw red… And lightning bolts?

_How strange…_

"Hello? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

And suddenly, she was awake. She could perfectly see now and she wasn't hurt at all. She felt a bit dizzy, but that seemed to be all. The darkness was gone. She noticed she was in the backside of a racing arena.

_"Yikes, either this is a dream, or I'm already dead, because I think that car just talked to me!"_


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Cars 3: Bonds of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own any this, apart for my OC! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Awakening

Sky was stunned, but reminded herself that she was asked a question.

"Um...I'm fine, thank you…" Sky answered, confused. She stared at the red car who was talking to her, and grinned.

"_Maybe this is a whole new world,"_ she thought excited. She realized, all of a sudden, that the race-car was staring at her. She blinked back at him.

"Why are you staring at me? Have you never seen a human before?"

"Uh… Well, no, actually," the red race-car answered. Sky could tell he was being honest. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, confused. Was she really the first human he'd ever seen?

"You know, survive! I mean, all the humans disappeared ages ago! Something about a dark storm or something like that… But, you're still here! How did you do that?" he asked once more.

"Right." She paused. "I'll explain all of it to you, but first I'd like to know your name"

"Well, I'm Lightning McQueen. An ordinary race-car, and your name is...?"

"Sky." She said with a smile. "That's what I've been called so long as I can remember." Her real name was a secret. Her secret.

"Sky, huh? It's a good name! Hey, we should probably move some place else. I'm not sure what would happen if someone saw me talking to a human."

"Oh, right!" She scrambled to her feet. "W-where should we go, McQueen?" she asked.

"Just call me Lightning," he told her. "Well, there's these guys I know. They sponsor me so I can compete in a huge race called Dinoco 200."

"Oh, okay then, I'll go with you!" Sky said happily, following Lightning to a tent. She had a feeling he would be a nice friend. It already felt as if they was friends. Even though she would've preferred to live in a small town, and settle down with a few friends, things couldn't be better!

(Here you should add a short description of the tent, just a sentence, and says that the other cars other cars are inside it.

"Hiya, McQueen!" Called a rusty old car. "Everything's in order, and ya got some tough opponent! Chick Hicks wantsta win Dinoco 200! Hey, who's this?"

"Hey, Rusty, hey, Dusty," Lightening greeted. "This is Sky. She's well, human. Sky, this is my sponsors Rusty and Dusty."

"Howdy, Sky!" called all of the rusty old cars enthusiastically. Sky turned red. She wasn't used to being greeted and welcomed.

"Hey, Sky! Ya wanna be in Lightning's team? We could need a lotsa help from other, but no damn car, besides us, wantsta help him!" said Dusty.

"Dusty. That's okay, she don't need to help me. I can make it myself, than—" started Lightning, but was cut of by Rusty.

"Ah, don't talk rubbish! You're our star now, and we're gonna need all help we can get to wash that dirty smirk off'a Chick's face! Right, Dusty?"

"That's right! You have a dream and we're gonna help you! You're with us, Sky-girl?" Sky grinned broadly.

"You bet I am! Of course I'm going to help you guys! I had to do something and I kinda have a dream too."

"What kind of dream?" asked Lightning McQueen. Sky turned scarlet.

"I-I've always wanted to work in a pitstop crew," She answered, her voice full of confidence, a grin settled on her face.

"Well, what do you know! The first competition is tomorrow, so you could help in the pitstop!" Lightning said with a grin of his own.

"Really? You can count on me, boss! But, um, which number are you, if you don't mid me asking."

"Number 95!" answered Lightning, grinning noticed he had blue eyes.

_Maybe I could stay with Lightning for a while… But not too long. I can sense there's something filled with darkness somewhere…_

_But, wait…_ _Lightning's heart... It-it's filled with pure light!_ She was stunned.

Darkov, her enemy wanted a pure heart. She had overheard him once...

_"To complete and find the key to pure darkness__, I need to find a heart filled with pure light and soak it in darkness. It well then be captured in the Sphere of Despair!" _

Sky felt her guts twist. If Darkov was looking a pure heart, that's meant Lightning could be in danger. She wasn't going to let that happen.


	3. Chapter 2: Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own any of it, apart for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2. Promises

It had been a whole week since Sky met Lightning McQueen, and she had to admit he had a nice and fun personality.

"So, you don't remember how you escaped the darkness?" Lightning asked.

"Not a thing," she answered. "Just the feeling of falling and floating into the abyss. I began to forget my memories and who I was. Then I saw a light and felt your presence. I suppose it was your heart that rescued me from the darkness." Sky smiled fondly. She may be the last human, but this car was such better company than the humans, and a friend with that.

"Huh? Okay, that was really confusing. I don't get it."

"That's because you're kind of a bonehead."

"Hey! That's really mean!" Lightning exclaimed, grinning.

"Aaw, I was joking, pal!" Sky laughed out. "When are you going on your début race? Pretty soon, right?"

"Yeah… But, if I win this race, what's going to happen to me?" he asked pensively, more to himself.

"Well, you'll get famous, get a lot of money, your own agent, who'll do everything you say, you'll probably end up competing in the Piston Cups, get fans and finally… forgot everything about me…" Sky answered, emotionlessly.

"NO!" He let out, aghast. "I won't forget about you! Okay, sure, I might get all of those stuffs, but that doesn't mean I'd ever forget about you!" Lightning exclaimed.

Sky thought for a moment. She knew sooner or later, they'd need to say goodbye to each other. Their friendship wouldn't last long. Lightning might start to forget his heart's true desires, with all the fame and prizes he would surely get. Then she got an idea.

"I know! Let's make a promise?"

"A promise...?" he repeated, frowning.

"Yeah, a promise! If we have related dreams, they'll come true if we vowed to do something for our friendship. We may be separated on day, and we may never see each again, but we will never forget each others!"

Lightning seemed to suddenly understand.

"An unbreakable connection!" He exclaimed. "Sounds good to me!" He grinned widely "What should we promise, then?"

"Well… I'm not sure actually…"

Sky didn't know what their promise could be. It had to be something important. They were talking about sharing dreams.

"I know!" Lightning exclaimed all of a sudden. "If I ever become famous, we could meet somewhere. Some place nice, where we can feel at home."

"That's a great idea, but where?"

"Hmmm... I dunno. You decide!"

"Okay, fine. I'll just pick some place random on the map without looking."

Sky took out a map of the USA. She then covered her eyes with a cloth.

"Okay, here goes! It's time to find our meeting point for the future… Now!"

Sky pointed at a random spot on the map before taking of the cloth. Lightning was staring at the map. She looked to where she was pointing, and felt like she'd been struck by lightning. It was a road.

Route 66, Carburator County.

Arizona.

They grinned at one another. It seemed like a great idea!

"WE HAVE OUR PROMISE!" They let out in union.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkov

Cars 3: Bonds of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own any of it, apart for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3. Darkov, the wielder of Darkness

Sky knew the happy little life she had managed to build wouldn't last long. The fact that Darkov could had survived the storm was hard to swallow.

Darkov was a dangerous man. He was once the leader of the humans, and his heart was soaked with darkness. How could he have survived the storm, then? Even her own survival was a miracle.

If Lightning hadn't saved her, who knew what could have become of her.

"Sky, are you all right?" Lightning asked, concerned. Sky had been staring into space for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She said, snapping out of her daze. "Doesn't your "big break" in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I know, but… I don't like him! My trainer!" Lightening let out in frustration. "He wants me to use dirty tricks!"

"What do you mean, pal?"

"He wants me to cheat in the races." He explained. "Can you imagine? There's no way I'm going to be like Chick! It's not right to just causes crashes like him. I bet that carwas Chick's trainer once!" Lightning clenched his teeth angrily. Sky smiled understandingly. Lightning always competed fair.

"You know what," she said with a grin, "Why don't you try finding another trainer, then! Now, go, go, go! You have a race to run!"

Lightening laughed."Right! See ya!"

Sky watched Lightning drive away. This race would be his debut in his racing career.

She promised to be there when he'd win.

"Watching your friend a last time, Sky?" came a dark and ice-cold voice behind her.

Sky spun around and there was her enemy.

Darkov, the wielder of Darkness.

She stared into his blood red eyes. Long blue hair, a long black coat with a purple X at the level of his chest. He had a scar on his cheek, the shape of an X. His gaze sent a chill of fear though the girl's spin.

"What—what are you doing here?" Sky growled angrily, managing a step toward him, even as his glare made her blood freeze.

Darkov laughed at her, entertained by her little show of courage.

"How cute, trying to seem brave, Sky dear? How foolish you are. Take your racecar friend for example. If you disappear by "_accident_" into the darkness, and he believes that you abandoned him, his pure heart would drown in fame, despair and loneliness. The darkness would swallow him and he would be sent to the Sphere of Despair. He could make a good Mare."

Mares. She remembered now. Mares were the name of those black creatures, fruit of darkness and negative feelings. Nightmares and Daymares. Both dangerous, both soul-less. The Nightmares, however, were far more vicious than the others. She had spotted quite a lot of them on that fateful day, when humanity fell to its doom.

Sky paled. She couldn't let him do this to Lightening.

"You-you wouldn't dare...!" She hissed, furious. She wouldn't let him. As long as she lived, she wouldn't let him touch her friend. Not now that she finally had one.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he said, amused. "Well, that's what we'll see, my dear."

Darkov raised his hand and opened a portal filled with darkness. A gate leading to the Sphere of Despair; no one had gotten in and out of it. No one had ever survived or returned.

"NO!" Sky yelled, trying to push Darkov away. He caught hold of her hand in a firm grip before she could get away from him. She felt a burning sensation, like fire—no!—, much worse. Like melting metal, as if burning a hole through her hand. She let out a long and pained whine. She felt tears strumming down her face, despite her efforts. Darkov smirked.

"No one is ever going to find out about this curse! Farewell, dear disgusting Sky!"

With that, he pushed her into the vortex of dark and negative power, before disappearing.

_Lightning... I'm sorry..._

_Maybe...maybe I won't make it back..._

_Be safe... my friend..._

Sky was drowning and falling into the darkness where only hopelessness and despair awaited her.

When would she ever see her dear friend Lightning again? In four, five years? A week? Never again…? She didn't know. What would become of her?

Was this the price she had to pay to protect a friend? Sacrifice her freedom and all her hopes and happiness? All this to protect Lightening from the darkness…

But they still had their promise… A promise between friends. One that couldn't be broken. One that might save her from her faith.

* * *

**Hiya! I know this was a bit angsty, but it's going to get better soon!**

**About the next chapter; I really don't want Doc to die like in Cars 2, so he'll be alive in the next chapter, which takes place after the adventures with Lightning, Mater and the spies.**

**It's funnier if Doc is alive when this spy adventure happens, right?**

**I haven't seen Cars 2 yet, but I know what happens in that adventure, thanks to Wikipedia!**

**So, I hope you all look forward to the next chappie! See ya!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmare and Worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own any of them, apart for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Nightmare and Worry

5 years later

(Lightning's POV)

Lightning was now living in Radiator Springs, where he had his racing headquarters, and lived together with his friends.

He felt like the happiest and luckiest racer in the world, but he hadn't forgotten about Sky. He had always thought she had left him, but now he wondered if Sky had really meant to leave in the first place. He had strange dreams about her; she was imprisoned in darkness and calling his name again and again. He sighed and decided to drop the matter, to think about it later.

Lightning and Mater had decided not to say a word about their little spy-adventure to Doc. The Sheriff knowing was more than enough—he hadn't been pleased with the mess Mater had done.

Mater drove up to him, looking cheerful as always.

"Hiya, buddy! Ya wanna go tractor tipping tonight? Those tractors are so dumb!"

Lightning really liked his best friend, and he was sometimes afraid of upsetting him. But he felt he needed some alone time, just a minute or two, and after that adventure with Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwheel, he decided to be honest with his friend. He didn't want to loose Mater's friendship again. Never ever.

"Mater, I don't want you to be sad or upset, but I don't feel like going tractor tipping tonight. Maybe another night?" He waited for Mater's reaction.

"Are ya goin' out for a date with Miss Sally?" Mater asked, looking dispirited.

"No, I just need to think about something. Something very important I haven't thought back to for a long time. I just need to be alone for a moment."

"Okay, buddy. I understand. But we can go tractor tippin' tomorrow night, right?" Mater asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, sure. I promise. Besides, the Sheriff has been keeping an eye on us lately."

"S'right! See ya later, buddy!" said Mater, and drove away, laughing cheerfully. He was always in such good mood. It never failed to brighten everyone's spirit.

Lightning went for a drive up to Wheel Well. As he made his way there, a thought crossed his mind. He had never really reflected on it but, why was there a road in the forest? And where did it take you if you drove further than Wheel Well?

The thought stuck to his mind, so he drove into the forest. He was just curious of what was in there. The sun would be down soon, and Lightning knew he couldn't stay long. He hated to admit it, but the dark made him more than uncomfortable.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lightning was driving deeper into the forest. It was probably the same forest which was behind the motel Cozy Cone. Lightning had been so busy admiring the scenery he hadn't noticed the last rays of sun disappear.

_"I better go back before it's too late. I can't stay here, it's getting pretty dark."_ Lightning thought, noticing it had gotten darker as the sun had gone down. He began to drive back to Radiator Springs when he made a terrifying realization.

He didn't know from which way he'd came or where to go to get out of here. He had no idea what to do now. He was lost. An owl hooted and freaked Lightning out.

"Ah!" he let out, feeling his heart beating faster, panic rising quickly. He hated getting lost, and it felt so much worse in the darkness.

Something caught his eye, and he looked to his left. He noticed a bunch of moving cars.

_"It must be the Interstate! If I can get there, I can find Radiator Springs from there!"_ Lightning thought hopefully. He drove down the road toward the lights, as fast as he could, thinking he would find Route 66 from there.

But suddenly he lost track of where he was going and drove off the road. It became more earthy and labile.

Suddenly he fell off the path he was following and he was driving down. He couldn't stop, he was going down too fast. It reminded him of when he and Doc raced for the first time, and he had ended in the cactus patch. The only difference was that back then it was sunny, he had been a bit arrogant, and most of all, he wasn't alone.

Eventually, he crashed into some tree branches. He tried to move out of the bushes and back away. To his surprise and relief, he managed to come out.

As he drove out, he hit something all of a sudden. He turned around to see what it was.

And came nose to nose with the carcass of a dead car. Lightning freaked out and let out a scream of terror. He tried to back away, but realized there were more dead cars. He panicked and tried to get out of there as fast a he could.

All of a sudden, cars steered towards him, trying to bump into him and stop him in his track. Lightning snapped at that moment. He screamed, dread replacing what had till now been panic and tried to escape.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP ME! PLEASE, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!" he bellowed. The carcass of a tow truck grabbing him and he tried to drive away. Then he felt himself being pulled back.

He opened his eyes—he hadn't registered he had closed them in the first place— and realized he was stuck with a dead car holding him tightly. Lightning screamed louder and tried to escape, speeding to get away. He was drove as fast as he could. He was scared to death.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Kid? Wake up! Lightning!"

"Huh?" Lightning snapped awake. He felt disorientated, but slowly realized he must have fallen asleep in the forest. So it had all been just a horrible nightmare… He looked to see who had woken him up; it was Doc. Had he come all the way down here just to find him?

Lately, Doc had acted more concerned about Lightning than usual. Almost as if he knew something. But that didn't seem possible. Neither Lightning, nor Mater, nor anyone else had spoken one word about what had happened while Doc was away. And besides, how on Earth did he find him in the first place?

Lightning cringed at the lecture Doc would surely serve. But nothing came. Instead, Doc seemed very concerned about Lightning.

(He felt like an idiot. Who falls asleep in a forest? Maybe he shouldn't drive away on his own. This part should be just after "(…)a horrible nightmare…")

"Kid, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Lightning was stunned by the amount of worry Doc was showing to see Doc act like this. ("It was strange enough, Lightning had been i such shock when he saw Doc alive when he, Mater and the others returned to Radiator Springs.

It turned out Doc had been away because of something important. Doc could told about it instead for just disappearing like that, thought Lightning and sighed." This part seems a bit forced. It's not very convincing. It's as if everyone thought that, since they couldn't find Doc, he was dead. It would be better to say he was sick and had to leave for medical attention, and returned after the events of Cars 2. That is at least, what I would advise you to do. If it bothers you, just ignore this.)

"Yeah, I'm alright. Guess I just dozed off." Lightning said with a smile. He hoped it would set Doc's mind at rest. It didn't. Doc nodded, but wasn't convinced. Doc didn't ask anything else, and Lightning followed him back to Radiator Springs.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was dark outside now. Not pitch black, he could still see the sky was indigo blue with small dark shades of red. The sun had set a few hours ago, it seemed.

_Sky._

Her warm smile, her blue eyes and her voice, always so cheerful.

_"Your happiness is my happiness, Lightning."_

Where were she? Lightning had a feeling his old friend hadn't left him. What if she was in trouble?

* * *

**Hiya! It's not getting any better I see, but it's going to be better soon! I promise.**

**For the next chapter, I'm going to introduce Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwheel. Oh, getting excited! Doc meets Finn McMissile!**

**I'm pretty sure Finn is going to tell everything about that spy adventure, right? If Finn tells Doc, both Lightning and Mater are in trouble.**

**Yup, I'm evil! :) No, wait! I'm nice! OH, whatever! I'm both evil and nice!  
**

**OMG! I FINALLY SAW CARS 2! BEST FREAKING F**KING AWESOME MOVIE EVER! I CAN'T WAIT TO A SEQUEL, it's going rumours about it. Would be freaking cool!  
**

**So, I hope ya all looking forward to the next chappie! See ya later, Mater! LOL! XD**

**Oh, don't for get to review!**

**(You know… Just write down here! It's not so hard, if you're not lazy like me! XD)**


	6. Chapter 5: Finn and Holley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5. Finn and Holley

The next day was sunny as usual in Radiator Springs. Meanwhile Lightning was with Doc and trained at Willy's Butte, Mater was driving everywhere and had a little boring. Since Doc came back, Mater understood he can't tell that spy story again to the tourists. But Lightning said when the time comes, he was going to tell Doc the truth.

The tow truck was driving on the mother road to his hometown, while he tried to sing "Mater's Song". He made that song by himself and it was very hard to make that song.

_Mater_

_That's mah name  
_

_Like in Tuhmater  
_

_But without the tuh  
_

_Mah best friend likes me  
_

_But every folk around said  
_

_I was a fool and naive  
_

_I was sad and lost  
_

_But I saved the world  
_

_With Finn and mah dear Holley  
_

_Lightnin' is the best friend you can wish  
_

_La la la la la la la la la  
_

_Mater  
_

_I am Mater  
_

_Tuhmater  
_

_But with the tuh  
_

Mater continued to sing like that, didn't notice that he was passing Sheriff, who he awoke behind the sign board.

No one but Lightning knew this, but Mater was secretly in love. With Holley Shiftwell.

Boy, Mater didn't want anything but to meet her again. He was wondering when her mission was over, then he could take her to a date.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At Willy's Butte Lightning's training was finally over for the day. He was almost covered in sand, but he had a successful training session. Doc seemed to be pleased, but not happy yet.

"Whoa, good run! How about that, Doc?" said Lightning.

"Hmm, not bad. You may have four Piston Cups, but you're still no dirtboy." smirked Doc

"Oh, thanks for that! I'm so pleased with that answer!" said Lightning sarcastic, Doc seemed to be never pleased or pretending he was. Knowing the old car this long, Lightning knew the latter was true.

They made their way back to Radiator Springs, then they heard Mater singing a random song. Lightning knew what kind of song that was, a song based on true happenings. Doc chuckled.

"Now, what is that for song Mater are singing?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just happy so he's singing." answered Lightning, he didn't want Doc would realize what Mater was singing about.

Suddenly Mater stopped sing when he saw Lightning and Doc returning from Willy's Butte and made their way to Flo's.

"Howdy, buddy! Would ya belive this? 'cause I wouldn't! Holley's coming back!"

"What?!"

"Hehe, ya should see ya face. It's kinda funny!"

"Who is Holley?" asked Doc

"Dadgum, Holley Shiftwell! Mah girlfriend!" answered Mater happy to tell everyone that he had a girlfriend too. "Oh, and Finn is coming too! Their job is finished!"

"Some friends of yours?"

"Um, yes. We met them during a race. We helped a bit to their job." said Lightning nervously, afraid for Mater would expose everything before Lightning had the chance to explain to Doc and he knew his mentor wouldn't take it very well.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Mater, I can't belive you nearly exposed the truth to Doc! I was supposed to tell him before Holley and Finn is coming back! When I finally telling him, he's never going to let me race or trust me!"

Lightning had taken Mater away from the town to talk with him alone. However Lightning was angry at Mater and still all feelings in Lightning's heart started to came out. But when he saw Mater's sad face, he felt guilty. He had no right to being mean to his best friend.

"Buddy, are ya alright? You had acting strange lately." asked Mater worried.

"I'm sorry, Mater. It's just..I want..oh, I'm such an idiot that I didn't realize it earlier!" sighed Lightning, ashamed of himself. He was almost acting like when he came to the town the first days.

"Are ya sad?"

Lightning sighed. He decided to tell him the truth, Mater was after all his best friend.

"Yes, I'm sad. You know, before I got famous and raced for the Piston Cup, I used to have a very good friend. Sky was her name and she helped me a lot during my first races." Lightning began to explain.

"Holy shoot! Ya had a girl before ya got famous and met miss Sally! Betcha you had a crush on her!"

"No, Mater! No, I didn't have a crush on her. It would never had worked out, mainly because we was too different!"

"But, why not?" asked Mater

"Mater, she was a human."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lightning and Mater made their way to Flo's V8 Café when it was late afternoon. According to Mater, Finn and Holley should be there and meeting them. Mater was talking and singing in happy mood as usual. He was excited to meet his secret agent friends. But Lightning tried to think positive, but failed miserable. There was a chance that Finn would tell Doc about the events for some months ago.

"Shoot, they're here!" yelled Mater excited.

Suddenly Mater started to drive away fast to the cafe when they saw both Finn and Holley.

"Holley!" he called when he drove to the V8 café.

Lightning just laughed, it was hard to not. Mater seemed to be excited to meet his girlfriend, Mater had told him that he hoped it would last longer than his relationship with Doreen.

"Hello, Mater." greeted Holley fondly, Mater was driving up to her and just looked happy. Surely he enjoyed to have a girlfriend.

Lightning smiled, but felt a cold feeling. He saw Doc driving up to the V8 café, Finn was already there and talked to Mater and Holley about some secret mission again. Yet again Finn seemed to not give up about Mater join a mission.

Lightning drove up to his girlfriend Sally, he had a bad feeling about this. She noticed his worry and asked him what was wrong. Lightning just answered that he was fine.

"Good evening, folks." greeted Doc.

"Hiya, Doc!" said Mater cheerfully, he caught Holley's glance. "Doc, may I introduce mah girlfriend Holley Shiftwell! Holley, this is the one an' only Doc Hudson and he's judge, doctor and racing expert! Oh, and this is Finn McMissile!" Mater introduced the two spies.

_"Well, this is going well. As long Doc don't know about the World Grand Prix!" _thought Lightning and managed to smile a bit. Then the almost worst thing which could happen came out.

"They're secret spies, Doc! Don't tell no one!" Mater lowered his voice. Lightning felt cold, now he was done for. Well almost, he had still the chance to tell the events of World Grand Prix before Mater tells of accident. Doc smirked and glanced at both Holley and Finn.

"It must take a lot of hard work as secret agents, right?" he asked, referring to McMissile. Holley was glancing to Mater and Mater started to tell her about his first date plans for her.

"Oh, yes! It takes a lot of hard work, especially during the World Grand Prix. That mission I'll never forget."

Doc frowned, then he sent Lightning a glare. He discovered the glare and gulped nervously. Now it was too late to explain, Lightning knew Doc wasn't going to be pleased. Especially how he behaved to Mater, something he was still ashamed for.

"Well, one of our enemies, Professor Z, had a set up plan. You know Miles Axlerod?"

"Yes, the owner of Allinol. Why?"

Finn started to tell Doc everything about the events of World Grand Prix, Lightning tried to read his mentor's expression. But it was blank, Lightning knew he was in deep trouble.

But not only him, Mater was in trouble too. Lightning caught Mater's glance. Mater's smile vanished and was replaced of worry.

_"This is so not going to be fun. It's clear that Doc is angry at me!" _

Finn had finished the story, glanced at the clock.

"It's half past three already? Times goes fast." said Finn

"Oh! I'll go ask about it!" Holley exclaimed and drove over to Flo, asking her something. Flo just nodded and drove into café kitchen.

(**A/N: I think inside the V8 cafe there's the kitchen, how is earth does they gets their order then?**)

Lightning and the others looked confused.

"What was that about?" asked Lightning.

"Time for our "Afternoon Tea Fuel", we're used to it back in London." replied Finn.

Lightning managed to smile, but it faded away when his saw Doc. It was a glance which said clearly that he wanted a word with him.

Doc drove suddenly out from the café, Lightning could only guess where he was going. Willy's Butte. Lightning followed after his mentor, the others was busy to talk and having a great time. Not even Mater noticed this, he was too busy to talk with Holley.

* * *

**Hiya! This chapter was taking me forever to write. Now, what do ya think? That part with "Afternoon Tea Fuel" wasn't a bad idea, right? XD Gosh, I'm such genius! :)  
**

**This chapter is for MonkeyLover422! I hope she gets better!  
**

**For the next chapter! Doc and Lightning is talking and of anger Lightning reveals his feelings during World Grand Prix and about Sky. And later Finn and Doc have a private and important talk.  
**

**Oh, don't forget to ...Review!**

**(You know! Just write right here! It's not hard to see it!If you're not a lazy bum like me! XD)  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Tension Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6. Tension Returns

_Doc drove suddenly out from the café, Lightning could only guess where he was going. Willy's Butte. Lightning followed after his mentor, the others was busy to talk and having a great time._

Lightning arrived at Willy's Butte and stopped when Doc turned to him. Lightning couldn't read his expression, he felt he had to say something. But what? He couldn't exactly tell him some things.

"Kid, what the heck were you thinking?"

"Doc, I'm..."

"Listen, I don't know what happened between you and Mater, but that doesn't mean you can act arrogant again."

"I'm sorry!"

Doc stared at Lightning in a strange way. Lightning felt he couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't stand that Doc would be disappointed at him. So many times he grew up to hear those words. Those seemed to be his dad's favorite words and the words he feared to hear.

_"Lightning, I'm disappointed at you!" _

"Look, kid. I didn't expect this things would happen to either you or Mater. But I think I'm owe you a explaination. Did your ever wonder how I "died"?"

Lightning nodded, he had wondered, but soon forgot that. Mainly because the racing seasons and his sorrow.

"Well, I guess it started when I was going to Houston for my appointment. I thought I had something coming down." started Doc, but was interrupted of a confused Lightning.

"But I thought you was sick or something, well, something serious coming down!"

But Doc just answered his question calm as usual, as if he never been interrupted.

"I thought that too, until the test answers came. It was a usual nasty cold. But a serious accident happened. Remember the headlines four years ago, when I was in Houston?"

Lightning bit his lip, of course he remembered that. It was told there was an explosion at Houston Medical Hospital and had claimed many lives. Doc was just one of them in the news.

"Well, I began to heading back to Radiator Springs. But after I met a Aston Martin in the hallway, it was an explosion. I saw a glimpse of lemons, a Gremlin and a Pacer, before I passed out. Then I awoke in some headquarters and with the same Aston Martin I met. It turned out the explosion was a set up and this car had faked my death. I wasn't happy with that was forced to live in secret. In meanwhile, I was recovering from the damages of the explosion and the fire and watching your races. After three years I couldn't stand it and drove away somewhere. I ended up in a dark place and met an ally. But we went separate ways and I could return. And here I am now."

Lightning was quiet, then he managed talk after a long moment of silence.

"Wait a sec, you said you met a Aston Martin and saw lemons. The Aston Martin you met, was it...?"

"McMissile, yes. He saved my life, yes. I'm grateful for that? No."

Lightning felt his voice die, but it soon returned when he heard the last sentence.

"Wha..?! He saved your life, but you are not happy for that?!"

"I would rather be dead than the folks belive I'm dead and I'm watching your races and can't do anything to help you. Belive me, those things I'm not grateful for!"

Lightning stared, all this time. In four years he had thought Doc was dead. But the only thing he had told him and the others, was he survived that explosion of luck. But this? Doc was alive all the time, watching him and couldn't return. He could cry for that, but he haven't cried in many years. Last time was when he was about three years old.

"Doc, I didn't know. But you knew all the time? What was going on, the World Grand Prix and everything? But why did you make me feel like I was in trouble?"

Doc chuckled.

"You know, it's always fun to make you think that. Teasing you, one of my hobbies."

Lightning groaned, of course. One of Doc's hobbies was to tease him.

"Doc, I really missed you. I thought I'll never see you again. But everything going on, I didn't know what to think when I saw you again. But I can't."

"You can't what? Cry?"

Lightning felt ashamed, who had heard of someone who can't cry. That would only make him heartless. He nodded slowly.

"Nothing to ashamed of. Mostly it happens when a car feel too much sorrow, especially in early years. Just tell me why when you ready, okay? Rookie." said Doc.

Lightning groaned again, mainly because of the last word.

"Doc, I'm not a rookie anymore. Four Piston Cups, remember?"

"Hah, if I never stopped, I'll doubt I'll stop now!"

They made their way back to Radiator Springs, talking about racing as they always does. Lightning was happy, all sorrow was away. At least for this time. But still, the whereabouts of Sky still worried him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later Doc was in his office, searching in his journals. Everything was a mess, he had restored the Hudson Hornet Racing Museum to his Medical Clinic when he came back.

He liked the idea, but had still a grudge for the Aston Martin. If he had never met him in the hallway, maybe nothing of this would happen.

Well, almost not true. But his journals was a mess, he managed to find the journals of the townfolks. He found even Mater's and Sally's journals.

But a single one he couldn't find. Lightning's journal.

_"That was strange. I'm sure I had his journal, but I didn't had enough with time to look rest of the journal. The only things I know is his birth date, personal code number and his damages during his races. But where is it?!"_

Doc felt he was soon running out of energy. No surprise, it was night and everyone else was sleeping. But he had a feeling that one or two was sleeping either. He could only make one guess.

"Hudson?" It was McMissile.

_"Bingo!" _

"Hudson, we had to talk. Can you come out?"

Doc sighed, he wasn't going to find that journal tonight anyway. It was too late and there was always a day tomorrow.

He saw Holley outside, Siddeley was staring at the sky. Probably admiring the stars. The three cars drove inside Siddeley.

"Now, I had wondered since you came this afternoon. How is she recovering?" asked Doc.

"Still in coma. But she had only recovered 12%." Holley answered, she showed a hologram display.

Doc wasn't pleased with that answer. How could the girl only recover 12% in a year? This was getting serious. Finn seemed to be surprised too, obviously he didn't knew the recovering of the girl.

"12%? Good Lord, she should recover 25% in this time." he said skeptical.

Suddenly Doc turned to Holley, worry had stricken down in his heart.

"She's here?" asked Doc.

The young female agent was looking straight at Doc.

"Yes, she's here. But she's still in comatose and she seems to suffering from her injuries." replied Holley honest.

"I can imagine that, darkness had gotten into her too much. But I could never guess this would happen after we went separate ways."

Holley turned off her hologram display and pushed a button. A secret room was opening behind them. The walls were white and inside there was a huge computer with a pair of big monitors and a couple of smaller. An another monitor was connected with wires and an oxygen mask was connected with a huge tube. Those wires and the oxygen mask was leading to a girl.

But not any girl like anyone else. It was a human girl with light brown hair. The last time the cars remembered was she had sky-blue eyes, they were now closed in sleep.

She laid on a white bed with glass circle-act walls, it looked almost like a cage of glass. The oxygen mask was on her face and the wires was restrained on her hand and leg wrists except one which was leading to her heart.

The images of the monitors was showing the status of the human. The blood-pressure, heart-beatings, the human structure, human organs. The Hornet, the Aston Martin and the Jaguar was staring first at the girl, then controlling her status.

On a small monitor was showing the recovering of the human. It surely showed 12%.

Doc sighed, he knew that he shouldn't let her go alone at that horrible place of darkness. She had a chance to return to the light, but she just turned away and walking straight to darkness and look where she landed.

In coma with only 12% recovering and not able to wake up for a long time. He felt sorry for her, still he remembered how he met this human.

Doc drove away from the CHROME headquarters and just driving. He had heard there were something going on not far away and left a note to McMissile, only to tell he was going to investigate something.

He was surprised that CHROME gave the permission to him to do that, but at one exception. He had to become a secret agent too. With an unexpected eagerness, he accepted. Some new gadget was installed on him and soon he found himself captured in a dark place.

Then he saw the most unbelievable, a human girl laying at the ground, suffering injured both physical and mentally. She soon awoke and wasn't surprised or uncomfortable to talk with him.

She told him everything about the humans, the catastrophe, Lightning, his very first racing season, their friendship, their promise and last her sacrifice. He understood her, she gave her freedom, her life and her only chance to live in happiness.

For Lightning.

He didn't know how the kid was before he got famous, but he must been a complete different person, according what the girl told him.

If only the girl could wake up, Lightning would be more than happy to meet her again, but the question was...

When is she going to wake up?

* * *

**Hiya! This chapter was taking me surprising fast to write. Amazing! But this chapter is part cheerful and part angst. Mostly angst.**

**This chapter is for MereMcQueen314!  
**

**For the next chapter! Doc and Lightning is talking and finally tell what happened that made everyone thing he was dead. And later Finn, Doc and Holley have a private talk.  
**

**Oh, don't forget to ...Review!**

**Those makes me happy and get me more energy to write and then more chapters! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Sleeping Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7. Sleeping Reunion

Light. A such strange and wonderful thing. There's light in everyone, every child is born with light. But it's always the choice if someone is going to the light or the dark.

In Lightning's case, he didn't want to be dark. But things happens when someone like him is a child and the father is very ignorant and abusive. His dad was always that.

Lightning had always wondered who he really was, he had those thoughts when he and Mack was traveling to races at the highways. He didn't talk much, sometimes his agent Harv called and talked about the usual stuff. Mack could just sing random song sometimes, Lightning didn't mind. As long it wasn't high tones.

But Sky was different. She didn't care about he was famous or not. She could get angry at the smallest thing, jump from high places without getting hurt and many other crazy things she did.

She was the light herself, a human angel. But why? Why did she vanish like that? Without a trace or a clue or anything. He had searched for her after his début race, called her name, asked small pit crews after her, he even asked his sponsors, but nothing.

She was gone.

He was lonely again. He felt he should know this was too easy, that he actually thought he could feel happiness. But it was wrong, everything was so wrong.

He began to care only of himself. But if he didn't, no one would care about him or his feelings. He sank more into his own darkness, all alone.

But he awoke a night just to find himself alone and lost at the Interstate. But the more he thought about, maybe it was the fate.

It was really the best thing which could happen to him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Ya know, miss Holley! I'm not still sure wha' we gonna do at tha' first date, maybe a dinner at Wheel Well?" asked Mater when everyone was at Flo's V8 Café.

"Oh, I don't know, Mater. I think that's a great idea, but how would it do with a movie before the dinner?" answered his spy girlfriend with a smile.

They continued with come up with more ideas for their first date.

Lightning was together with Sally, he really loved to be with her. But he didn't knew yet if he should tell her about his past. Maybe when it was the right moment and it was not the time now.

"Okay Stickers, what are you thinking of now?" said Sally leanding to him, which made Lightning feel that warmth return to his heart.

"About us, especially you!" he replied softly.

They stayed like that, cuddling with love. Lightning was happy for Mater too, his best friend had found the right one in his life. Mater and Holley was perfect for each other.

However, Doc didn't seem to pleased with the peace. Lightning had noticed that he was glaring at Finn several moments, well he couldn't blame him. Doc had been alive all this time, been worried for him and he knew about the World Grand Prix.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Next morning Lightning was woke up by no other than his mentor. He groaned irritated of the sunlight shining straight at his eyes.

"Common Doc! It's off the season, lemme rest!"

"This isn't about the training, kid. Get up, now!" Doc cut him off and drove out off Cone 1. "My office, 5 minutes!"

Lightning was confused, no training? But why did he woke him up so early then? This didn't make any sense, but he didn't want Doc turn to his bad mood. Last time, it didn't turn out so good when Lightning discovered his past.

Lightning arrived to Doc's office later, he noticed Doc wasn't alone. Finn and Holley was there too. This looked serious.

"Hey Doc, what's happening?" he asked when Doc explained they needed to go inside Siddeley.

"Kid, you know I told you what happened for a couple of years ago? That place in dark?"

"Um, yeah. You told me you met an ally of some kind, but what does this to have to do with me?" he asked, still confused.

"This have a lot to do with you, Lightning."

Lightning stared in wonder and disbelief, Doc never said his name unless it was something serious. This seemed serious.

When they were inside Siddeley, Finn asked his partner about how many percent. Lightning became more curious of these mysterious acts.

"12,5 %. A little change, but still bad." answered Holley.

"Unbelievable!" muttered Finn McMissile, he wasn't pleased with that answer.

Holley pushed a button, revealed a secret room and Lightning stared amazed and shocked.

It was Sky, his dear friend. She was here! She's looked asleep, but Lightning didn't think anymore and raced to her. He stopped before her.

"Sky! Sky, wake up! It's me, Lightning! Sky!" he called but didn't get an answer. Lightning felt his heart being ripped in pieces, she didn't wake up. Her hair had grown more than he saw her last time. He let out a sigh and pulled away.

"We found her like this and is trying to recover her health and heal her injuries. But this is so far we had got." said Finn, Lightning understood maybe Finn wanted keep his hopes up. But it didn't work for Lightning, if Sky only recovered 12,5 %, that would mean it would take a long time for to wake up.

Suddenly the four cars heard something loud noise from the monitors, Holley drove to the computer immediately and inspecting.

"Finn, Hudson, Lightning! Look at this!" she cried out and the other three cars drove to the computer, staring in wonder at the monitor.

It was showing...

...26 %!

"Chrystler..." said Doc in disbelief, surprised of this fast change.

"Holley, what happened?!" asked Finn suspiciously.

"I'm working on it! It seemed like...?" she cut off and stared at the human girl. "Look!" she said almost in a whisper and everyone turned to the sleeping human.

Her eyes were opening and they were glowing blue, like in a trance. Her hand was moving to the glass wall, touching it softly.

"..Light..ning...pro...mise..." she said in a tired and weakly voice, a tear came out of her right eye and the corners of the girl's mouth turned up into a small and weakly smile.

"Promise..." said Lightning and smiled happily. Then Sky fainted off to the sleep. Doc, Holley and Finn had stared in amazement and wonder when they witnessed the scene. Doc was the one who was most surprised of this.

_"What is this connection between Lightning and Sky?"_ he wondered.

Holley checked her status, Sky was in a coma again.

"Amazing, just hearing your voice and it caused her strength increase with an improving speed, McQueen." said Finn impressed. He was clearly amazed and impressed of how strong friends could even wake someone from a coma, even if there was only for a short time.

"She's in a coma again, but she's stronger than before. With this improvement, surely Sky is going to recover in no time." said Holley and this news calmed Lightning. Sky was alive,

Injured and in a coma, but alive and most important, she was here with him.

"I hope you wake up soon, I can't wait to talk with you again!" said Lightning happily.

If they only knew this was the smallest and easiest problem they would ever have. But the adventure had barely begun.

* * *

**Hiya! This chapter was taking me a bit faster than usual. Very good! But this chapter is more happy and less angsty. Finally Lightning and Sky is reunited together again, but Sky fainted off into the coma again.**

**This chapter is for Pancake3298! I'll want everyone to be happy!  
**

**For the next chapter! Sky is improving to heal her injuries and can she finally wake up for good? Lightning tells the residents of Radiator Springs about Sky, but why is his journal still missing? And what happened to Darkov?  
**

**Oh, don't forget to ...Review! Hehe, maybe I review your stories in return...:)**

**Those reviews makes me happy and get me more energy to write and then more chapters! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: A Monster and Improvements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8. A little monster and Improvements

Lightning was happy again, but could still feel a bit down. Yes, Sky was alive and here again, but what caused her in coma, he still didn't get.

Yesterday, Doc asked him if he had been into the office and seen his journal. Lightning just answered he hadn't. It was a bit strange that his medical journal was just missing. Maybe Doc had just forgotten it at some secret place at that still messy garage.

"McQueen!"

Lightning turned around, it was Mater who called him.

"Hi, Mater!"

Lightning noticed that Mater wasn't looking too happy as usual, Mater seemed nervous for something.

"Hey, buddy! Ya gotta see this, it's a funny-looking creäture at ma roof. It's looking at me with an evil stare and everything!"

Lightning followed Mater to his Towing and Salvage area, Mater stopped right in front of his house. Lightning stared in wonder and disbelief at the strange-looking creäture which sat on the roof.

It was small, brown and fluffy with huge black eyes and a furry tail. Lightning had never seen anything like this and doubted Mater had. The furry creäture glared evilly at the two cars.

"What the heck is that? I had never..." started Lightning, but Mater let out a yelp.

"AHH! It blinked! It's gonna kill us and eat us, I'm way too young to die!"

"What's going on here?"

It was Finn and Doc, they seemed to had a talk about something and stopped as soon they heard Mater.

"Finn! It's a monster on my roof! Shoot it! Quick!" yelled Mater, Lightning felt this was a really awkward situation. Finn looked a moment at the "monster" and sighed, Doc smirked, but said nothing.

"Mater, I'm not going to shoot it." said Finn calmed.

"Why not!?"

"Mater, it's just a squirrel..."

Everyone stared at the squirrel. Then they broke out in laughter, it was just a squirrel.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"The girl made great improvements, her status shows 56% now."

"And everything that was needed was to hear the voice of McQueen. This is great news, Holley."

Finn, Holley and Doc was with the sleeping Sky, they had discovered to happiness that she had recovered 56 % now in a short time. This could only prove that Sky and Lightning had a special friendship.

But Doc had still the missing journal in mind and once Sky wakes up, what is going to happen then? He couldn't help to had a very bad feeling about this. This was too easy, Sky had slept in one or two years in coma since he found her and now she recovering fast.

He had also wondered how Sky was in a coma in the first place, how she came to that horrible dark place and why she was so weak. In her sleep, she had said a name when he tried to ask her who did this to her. The first times, she didn't answer. But at the night yesterday, she said only one name.

Darkov.

* * *

**Hello! This chapter was very short, sorry about that. The squirrel thingy wasn't important, just for fun. But Doc's thought when Sky recover fast is important.****  
**

**For the next chapter! Sky is about to wake up for good and can finally tell the others wha****t happened. They having a great time at Flo's, but Darkov shows up and gives them a warning. It causes them to think about which one of them have a painful and abusive past and still have a heart with light. That one is Darkov's goal.**

**The most horrible thing gonna happen soon if I forget to update, writer's block! But once I update this short chapter, it's gonna disappear. This chapter was pain to write!**

**Oh, don't forget to ...Review! Hehe, maybe I review your stories in return...**

**Those reviews makes me happy and get me more energy to write and then more chapters!**


	10. Chapter 9: Belive in Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to MereMcQueen314! Happy Birthday from me! :)**

Chapter 9. Belive in Magic

Lightning was called to Doc's office the fastest he could get there, according to the current status, Sky was going to wake up very soon. By the time has floated, she had recovered 99 % already and it had barely been a week since Lightning's first visit.

Mater was coming too, since Lightning told Mater about Sky and she was here, he was quite eager to meet her.

And now they were in the room Sky rested, her eyes was still closed. But she made movements, the wires around her arms and leg had completely fallen off and Doc decided it was useless for her wearing the oxygen mask, she wasn't weak as she was for a couple of weeks ago.

Mater was asking Lightning all over again when she was going to wake up, since he was very eager and impatient. It was getting on the nerves, not only Lightning. Finn and especially Doc's patience. Holley was, surprising, not disturbed of Mater, she must have a large amount patience with Mater.

Maybe that happens when a British spy car is together with Mater as a couple.

"When is she gonna wake up? I wanna meet Sky gal!" **(AN/ This is Mater's given nickname for Sky. Lol!)**

"Mater, please! Have patience, I don't know when!" Lightning sighed frustrated, Holley giggled behind him.

"Sorry, McQueen. But I wanna meet yer friend so badly, she sound kinda funny to be with. Hey! I can learn her running backwards, 'cuz she's a human and they'll walking, we can tractor tipping and I even made up a song for her!"

"Mater, that's really good and interesting. But first she had to wake up of her own, I guess being injured of darkness is something really tough." said Lightning, still worried for his friend wouldn't wake up at all. Actually, she should be able to, mainly because she had recovered almost completely.

But what if Sky couldn't wake up? It had been too long since they talked and laughed together. Four, almost five years is too long for friends being apart, especially if they made a promise and would be there if one of them got hurt.

In this case, Sky had gotten hurt and Lightning would never fail her. Yes, they were different as friends, a human and a race car. But then again, who said that life had to be normal, safe and most important, nothing exciting?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Darkness.

It was always the darkness, it kept following her. No matter where she was and where she was running. Darkness always found her somehow.

Only that, this time, the darkness didn't want her anymore. Maybe because she was growing used to it.

But Darkov wanted someone, someone with a mistreated past and a pure heart.

Lightning was that one.

Sky was there when she saw Lightning trying to stand up against the one who hated him.

Striker McQueen.

Sky hated him with all her heart and power.

One day at the racetrack, Striker payed Lightning, Sky and Mack a visit.

Lightning told Sky to help Mack with the delivery of tyres, fuel and other racing stuff. Sky didn't know what was going on, until Mack told her the horrible truth. Then she had sprinted back to Lightning, only to see Striker kept hitting him all over again, even if Lightning begged him to stop.

Sky decided to stand up for her friend and got between Lightning and Striker. Striker didn't have any morals and hurted Sky so badly, that she got into hospital.

Her right ankle were dislocated and her hand wrists were broken. She also got a black eye, several bruises and cuts.

But still, she smiled when Lightning visited her. She saved him, her only and first friend.

That's why she sacrificed herself to the darkness she was always trying to avoid and escape from, it was for Lightning. He had to be safe, Sky payed with her freedom and almost her life to save him from a horrible fate.

Only the Manufacturer knows what would become of her if Doc hadn't found her. She wasn't surprised to meet a car, but she never expected that the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, who had been gone for over fifty years, had somehow found her.

When she told of what happened to her and how she there, he told about what happened after his last race and she finally got the answer she had wondered, or more exactly the answer Lightning had been wondering always.

Sky decided to not tell Doc about Lightning being Hudson Hornet's biggest fan and his fanboyness (**AN/ I thought if there's fangirls, then there's fanboys. Lol!)**, it was always kinda hard to get him shut up when he rambled about the Hudson Hornet's racing statistics.

This thought had Sky when she fell in a sleep. Sometimes she heard Doc, but mostly she managed to hear Lightning's voice. She felt so happy, so relived that he was safe.

But now, something was happening to her. Everything in her body began to hurt, the pain only increased. Her mind felt vertiginous and her sight was blurry. That feeling which made her think that she was actually floating, was quickly replaced.

She fell, that feeling that someone was jump from a high place for example Big Ben, it was just like that.

She was falling more into that darkness she always tried to avoid so desperately, now she felt a feeling grow in her heart. Fear. Yes, she was afraid and scared, to die or vanish and not be able to return ever again.

Then she saw a light right before her eyes, this couldn't mean she was dying?!

_"Sky! Please, wake up!"_

It was him, Lightning was calling at her. But then again, this couldn't mean that she was dying, right?

Then suddenly her heart began beat faster and louder. Power was exploding inside every cell of her body. She did what her heart was telling her, Sky shut her eyes tightly and thought about the deepest desire in her heart.

Too see Lightning again. Talk with him, laugh with him, tease him. But being with him was enough. He was her very first friend and friends was sticking together, no matter what. Now she finally understood what friendship was. An unbreakable bond.

Then she tried to open her eyes, but the light was too strong and almost blinded her. Everything hurted, her legs, her head and even her lungs. She was breathing hard and fighted for consciousness.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lightning, Mater, Doc, Holley and Finn waited for Sky to wake up. Mater was excited to meet Lightning's human friend and couldn't be still for a moment, he was driving everywhere, which annoyed Doc, played Twenty Questions with Lightning, remarked Finn should get a girlfriend and at last Holley kissed Mater to calm him down.

"Mater, I'll warn you! If you're not stopping goofing around, I'll get Sheriff to put you in the Impound Lot in four weeks and you're not going on any dates during that time plus a week!" warned Doc dangerously, Mater stopped and frowned.

"But I'm very excited to meet Sky Gal an' I dunno wha' to do. This is no fun!" complained Mater and pouted, Doc chuckled because Mater looked funny when he was pouting.

But before Doc could answer that, a new voice was talking. A weak, female and obviously irritated voice.

"Cut..it...out! I...get...dizzy..!"

Lightning sped over to Sky's bed faster than anyone could say "Piston Cup". He was thrilled and overjoyed to see his long time friend after so many years. Sky was seen struggled to not lose consciousness, but she was sitting up now.

"Sky! How are you? You remember me, right?"

Sky gained full consciousness and blinked one or two times, then she broke out into a real grin.

"Ha! How can anyone forget you, Lightning? The greatest annoying red race car I'll had ever met!"

"Hey! Thanks for that! I'm not the one who had been gone for over four years and slept cozily!" exclaimed Lightning and pretending being offended, which caused the other cars a little laugh at that.

It was a few seconds of silence and then...

"I'M ALIVE! LIFE'S WONDERFUL!" she yelled, jumped of the bed and was dancing a crazy dance. Lightning broke into a serious laugh attack, he almost couldn't breathe. Sky's pain however, was gone.

"Wee-hoo! Nice ta meet ya!" Mater said when the human girl had stopped dancing and drove to her, grinning his usual goofy smile.

"Nice to meet you too, name's Sky!" she said happily.

"Mah name is Mater! Like Tuh-Mater, but without the 'tuh'!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later, after Sky's quick check-up, Doc wanted to be sure she hadn't suffered any more injuries, everyone was gathered at Flo's V8-Cafe, which Sky found the place very glamorous and friendly.

All of the town residents gave her a warm welcome and Mater was of course the one who asked her a million questions about humans until Holley started to bring the plans of their first date.

Sky liked all of the residents, every one of the townfolks of Radiator Springs was really special. But she caught herself being interested of Red, maybe because she hadn't heard him say a word and Mater told her that the red firetruck never talks.

Right now, Mater was telling them the spy story, which didn't amuse Doc very much and Finn looked uncomfortable. But they still found it interesting.

"..an' then two nasty lemon's was comin' right toward us and they wus loaded wit' guns an' everythin'! McQueen wus hangin' fer dear life! I dunno how it happened, but then a purdy spy car came and whooshing the lemons righ' into a bar! Guess they weren't far too happy wit' that!" Mater told a very excited Sky and paused for dramatic effect.

"Come on, Mater! What happened then?!" exclaimed Sky with widened eyes and she had a hard time to sit still. Mater grinned and continued.

"Well, shoot! I stopped an' Holley said tha' we gotta get thu' bomb of me an' Finn came back on thu' perfect timing! The' evil prefessor Z wus captured an' we wus tryin' to disarm tha' bomb!"

"Wow...and then?" asked Sky and leaned toward in excitement.

Mater opened his mouth to tell more, but he was interrupted of an another voice.

"Well well, that could I answer on!"

Sky hopped up and looked around, Doc, Holley and Finn looked suspicious. Lightning was confused, this gave a very bad feeling. For some reason, he was feeling afraid, nervous and uneasy.

A feeling he haven't felt since he moved away from his home years ago.

Suddenly the shadows was moving at the ground to one place, right in front of the café. Mater was shaking, probably also feeling afraid. Sky ran past her new friends and stood in front of the gathering shadows with an angry look on her face.

"Darkov..." she said with gritted teeth and glared at a man who came out of the shadows. No, he wasn't human, but he had only the appearance like a human. His true form could be something more worse.

A man with long and thorny black hair and red eyes, dressed in a long dark cape with thorns at the shoulders, came and stood in front of the blue-eyed human girl. He smirked viciously and glared back at the girl, which sent shivers down to her neck.

"Long time to no see...Sky..."

* * *

**Hello! This chapter is a birthday present for MereMcQueen314! Happy Birthday!****  
**

**Ha! There's the cliffhanger we were missing! I just wanted the 10th chapter end with style! **

**(Well, this is actually number nine, but including the prolouge, it's ten chapters! Dadgum!)**

**For the next chapter! Darkov's warning causes everyone to think about this event, Finn and Holley decides to stay longer than planned, knowing that horrible things is going to happen. I meanwhile Lightning found himself in a real dilemma and questions his true meaning in life.**

**I think I'll need more ideas! Would you do the honors to help me?**

**Oh, don't forget to ...Review! Come on, just do it, you know that you want to...**

**Those reviews makes me happy and get me more energy to write and then more chapters!**


	11. Chapter 10: Past, Present and Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10. Past, Present and Future

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_A man with long and thorny black hair and red eyes, dressed in a long dark cape with thorns at the shoulders, came and stood in front of the blue-eyed human girl. He smirked viciously and glared back at the girl, which sent shivers down to her neck._

_"Long time to no see...Sky..."_

Sky growled and sent the wielder of darkness one of her darkest and most hateful glares. Darkov just shrugged it off and looked around at her car friends.

_'So he's the one who responsible for the girl's suffering and threatened Lightning's life? Ugh, only to see him and hear his voice make me sick!"_ thought Doc and returned the glare Darkov was sending him. Then he remembered that Darkov wants Lightning dead and drove in front of the rookie and blocked any sight of him.

Lightning felt fear, whenever this guy was staring at him, he felt scared and helpless. This only reminded him of his childhood life, which he didn't wanted to think of again.

"What do you want?!" Sky snapped and she looked ready to attack Darkov, to their surprise, he was still smirking.

"Now, now. This is just a little warning, people. Your friend here, Sky, have somehow survived my powerful dark magic. Congrats! But, there's worse things going to happen. You are aware that s few murderous lemons, especially a certain professor Z, had escaped with my help. And not only that, a former abusive race-car. I belive that he had a likeness to _strike_!"

Holley and Mater looked shocked and could barely found words, Finn looked angry, but Doc had at first frowned, then his glare became furious. Sky's skin was already pale, but her eyes was burning of hatred. Lightning was frozen, then he realized that he didn't show fear for Darkov. It was fear of the certain ex-race-car he was talking about.

Striker.

"Get lost, Darkov!" snapped Sky and her fists was shaking of anger, it was a wonder that she haven't jumped and beating Darkov senseless. Darkov just smirked.

"Huh, was going to anyway. I don't want to stay in this dirty hillbilly hell anyway. Before I leave for this time, think about this; There's a certain red race-car that grew up in a abusive and violent home, is worthless because that one doesn't have a family that can truly love him. He'll never get away from the past, because a fate is waiting for him. A fate that your human friend payed her freedom to prevent. Until next time, bye suckers!"

Then he was gone, he just disappeared in a dust of dark magic. It was quiet for a long moment, no one wanted to say something. Doc didn't, mainly because he knew what was going to happen of a matter of one second or two.

Suddenly Sky let out a ragerous yell and was swearing the most ugliest and worst curses and tried to looked around herself, obviously searching for something to break.

Doc noticed there where a bunch of old and unimportant newspapers, he called at the human girl who almost gone amok.

"Here, girl. Rip off them to take out your anger." he said calmed and backed off, he didn't felt like dying today, knowing that lies much strong powers inside her. Sky ran to the old papers and started to rip off them in rage and she was screaming worse than before.

Doc sighed and turned to the others who was backing off the angry human girl.

"Just let her be, she needs to take her anger out of something and I don't want to see her destroying the town. Each one of you can go back to your business, I'll bring this up in a couple of days. I'm pretty sure that we're safe for now."

The residents let out a sigh of relief and turned to their places. Flo and Ramone drove back to the V8 Café, Sally to the Cozy Cone motel, Mater was going with Holley, Guido and Luigi was outside their tyre store was talking fast in italian about the delivering of whitewall tyres, Lizzy took a nap outside her shop and Red was watering the flowers everywhere. Finn and Sheriff stayed at the café and was small chating about London.

"Rookie, come with me. I want to talk with you." said Doc and turned to face the young red race-car. Lightning looked confused at first, but then he frowned and was feeling nervous.

"Um, Doc. I think I have kinda some things. To tell you. About myself." he replied unsure and was looking around, as if he thought that someone was going to come and get him.

"At my office, no one disturbs. Come on now, kid." he said and they drove to Doc's medical clinic where they could be alone for a couple of hours.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Mater was driving in Ornament Valley with Holley, he suddenly felt they needed to be in private. This was really strange things that happened, he had thought after that spy adventure during World Grand Prix, life would be normal and peaceful.

It was now he realized that he was so wrong, he should know that life wasn't that easy. Still, he had hard to belive it. All these things going on.

"Mater, I think we must postpone our date. If the lemons really escaped from a high security impound, then serious things is going to happen. This Darkov, I have a feeling that he's extreme dangerous and Sky having a hard time with herself." said Holley, Mater just nodded thoughtful.

"I guess tha' yur right, Holley. This Darkov fella seems bad as Professer Z an' Grem an' Acer. But I wonderin' who's Striker is?" said Mater and stared at the waterfall they were passing through at the bridge, on their way to the Wheel Well Resturant.

"I really don't know, Mater. He said 'a certain red race-car' and it can only mean Lightning. Have he never told him about his cgild life with you?" asked Holley her tow truck boyfriend.

"Uh, no. He didn't, but I guess tha' wasn't good. Maybe he hittin' McQueen an' he's afraid for him?"

"Even if he did, we don't have any proof. But if he really does that if he's coming for Lightning, I'm sure Finn, Hudson and Sheriff can put an end to that. We can also help, Mater."

"Yep. Doc looks at Lightnin' as his own son an' he would let this ugly Striker fella stay in jail until he's roots. An' besides, tha' what best friends is for."

"I hope you're right, Mater" said Holley when they arrived to the Wheel Well Resturant.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"He abused me."

Lightning said those horrible words and Dco felt his heart stop, aching for the hot-shot race-car and it was painful. Much painful as loosing Alice, his dead wife.

"I don't understand why he did it, I mean. But why adopt me and then just beating as I wasn't supposed to exist. It made me feel like I didn't deserve any happiness..."

"Lightning, stop that!"

Lightning stared back in wonder and disbelief, Doc who hardly called him anything than "rookie" or "kid", had just called his given name. He felt happy, more happy than anything.

"If someone else told me this, I wouldn't belived it. But I couldn't imagine that something so despicable like "child buse" could happens to you and personally it disgusts me. But I can personally ensure you if that lousy no-good piece of junk comes for, I'll sentence him life sentence in a underground impoundment and makes him never see the daylight ever again."

Lightning felt touched of his mentor's words, no adult had ever bee kind to him during his child life and this made him wish more than ever that Doc would be his father.

Doc just smiled to him and pulled him into a hug **(AN/ How exactly does cars hug? I dunno ^^;)**.

"Lightning, I'll promise that I will be here and protect you. I'm here for you now and I won't leave your side. As much, that I see you as...my own son."

For the first time since he was little, Lightning cried. He felt so happy and safe with Doc, it made him that he could be loved and these words touched his heart so much that he could cry tears of joy and happiness.

That is what Doc was for him, something he never had in his entire life.

A father.

* * *

**Hello! This chapter is the really 10th chapter! Dadgum!**

**Well, things is getting serious and exciting! Darkov is here and allied with Zündapp, Acer, Grem and Lightning's fosterdad Striker McQueen.**

**Well if you read my one-shot "My Heart Would Know", you already know that both Doc and Striker were hardcore rivals. If not, then go ahead and read it. Just don't forget to review, okay?**

**For the next chapter! Darkov's warning causes everyone to think about this event, Finn and Holley decides to stay longer than planned, knowing that horrible things is going to happen. I meanwhile Lightning found himself in a real dilemma and questions his true meaning in life.**

**Okay, warning alert for Writer's block!**

**I think I'll need more ideas! Would you do the honors to help me?**

**Oh, don't forget to ...Review! Come on, just do it, you know that you want to...no need to deny it... ya wanna do it, common! ;)**

**Lol!**

**Those reviews makes me happy and get me more energy to write and then more chapters!**

**Oh, yeah! I wanna thank MereMcQueen314, MonkeyLover422, Pancake3298 and ilikedachocolate who reviewed the last chapter and for their support for this story.**

**I'm proud to tell you guys that this is the first of my stories that had reached more than 10 chapters! Hooray!**

**Review! (I think I said that, didn't I? Oh, git-r-done!)**


	12. Chapter 11: Dilemmas and Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11. Dilemmas and Fireworks

After a very emotional moment back at Ornament Valley Medical Clinic, Lightning and Doc returned to Fol's V8 Café. The sun had already setting and Doc assumed they would be safe from a certain human girl's anger.

They saw Sky sitting on the same upside-down wooden box and drinking orange juice, since she can't drink oil if she didn't have a death wish.

"So, you're done being crazy now?" asked Doc and the human girl looked at him, still drinking orange juice.

"Yeah, just feeling kinda awkward." she said in a monotone voice and continued drink juice until it was empty. The she noticed that Finn had watched her all the time. Sky blushed scarlet-red and looked away, annoyed that people or cars were stubborn enough to call her cute.

"What? We humans can't exactly drink oil like cars, right?" she said in an irritated voice and stared at bug at the ground, pretending being interested of it.

"Why nut? Whacha drinkin' instead?" asked Mater curiously.

Doc sighed, Mater still didn't get, did he?

"Mater, humans can't drink any form of oil, gasoline or diesel gas because they contain mercury and methanol. Instead for oil like us, they have blood in their veins and both mercury and methanol is poisonous. Sky can die of it, do you understand?"

Mater looked confused of all this new information, but nodded.

"Dadgum, you humans is really sensitive. But ya can eat apples, right?" Mater asked and looked eager, then to everyone's surprise, this caught Fillmore's attention. But his expression was still unreadable.

"Uh, yeah. But why do you ask?" answered Sky and looked suspicious.

"Be'cuz Fillmore can grow reaaallyy goody apples! Shoot, ya can ask 'im if ya wanna grow somethin' else too!" Mater said proudly, Fillmore's expression was a bit readable now and smiled calmed.

"Really? That's good, I was trying to figure out how I can get something to eat. But thank you so much. I really look forward to the apples, Fillmore." Sky thanked and her smile was growing wide.

"No problem, man. You can always help me out with my organic fuel..."

"She won't help make more of that hideous, disrespectful freak juice of yours, tree-hugging hippie!" barked Sarge, but Fillmore just kept smiling like he didn't hear any insult.

"I don't know much about fuel, but I can help the best I can. I can't just sitting around here and do nothing. I'm willing to work with something, but I don't know what yet."

"You'll find something. The town can always need something new and you have the fire to change something to the good."

"Thanks, Doc." said Sky, smiling and Mater started his game of twenty questions to her.

Lightning had been unusually quiet during the whole conversation, he was lost in his own thoughts. It was true that he had helped a lot in Radiator Springs and Sky had a fire to make it better.

But he still wondering, except he was a race-car, who he really was. Well, he knew Lightning was his real name, but he was told by his fosterdad that his real parents abandoned him as baby.

But why did his parents leave him? Didn't they love him?

At that point, he felt alone. He couldn't understand why no one wanted him and why Striker took him in.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Magic!"

Lightning suddenly looked up when he heard that word.

"What do you mean? I don't think a such thing still exist." said Finn, it seemed like he really didn't belive in it. Holley looked confused and Mater was also confused, so they looked like a confused couple.

"Girl, don't you dare..." said Doc and glared sternly at the human girl, Sky noticed this, but tried to ignore it. But it was really hard to ignore the fact that Doc was going to be really angry at her.

Lightning, who knew Sky was a magical human, swallowed nervously and gave Sky a look that clearly said "Don't tell them, they'll freak out!". Doc saw this and frowned.

"Son, you actually know she's magical?"

"Busted..." mumbled Lightning and looked down, then he tried to laugh it away. Maybe Doc drop it if he laugh it away and a white lie doesn't hurt anyone, right?

"Ehh, I don't know what you talking about..."

"Of course he knows and it's only right if I'll tell what I am. I have nothing to hide." Sky said proudly and then she remembered how badly she was treated along with her fellow humans. "As long I don't get killed here." she added and looked like she would get away soon as possible.

"Lightning..." growled Doc. Lightning knew he was caught, there's no way to get out of this.

"I promised to not tell! I don't want someone to make a experiment on her or something that!"

"You could still told me, rookie. Well, I drop it, but do a thing like this again or I'll make you sorry. You know what I expect from you."

"Truce?" asked Lightning

"Yep, truce." said Doc

"Wanna see magic? I have a really good ones!" exclaimed Sky, she looked excited and was almost jumping up and down. Finn was still not convinced, but Mater started to show interest and Holley watched confused as ever.

"I wanna see magic, too! Hey, make those funny-looking sparklin' lights!" said Mater

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah! Make those funny-lookin' cartoon fire-workin's!"

Sky raised her right hand and closed her hands.

_"I am Skyler Bleu_

_Let my powers grew_

_Fireworks, lit up our day_

_Show us the brightest display" _

"Sky, they'll see us! Want to be exposed?!" hissed Doc, he wasn't pleased with this. But Sky didn't listen to him, a very big mistake.

_"Bang boom zoom  
_

_That's what I hear!  
_

_Show us eye-catching colours  
_

_Come now, fast appear" _

Sky held out her hands, still ignoring Doc's warning, and from her hands everyone saw the unbeliveable and wonderful thing. It wasn't big fireworks like in the sky of 4th July, they were medium big. Not too small and not too big, they were perfect.

There were blazing red, navy blue, spring green, shining yellow. Every colour was there.

"As long they aren't attract attention, they're fine." said Doc and not even him couldn't resist to watch the fireworks.

Mater stared in wonder and when the fireworks has ended he let out a big cheer and waved his tow cable in happiness.

"Wee-hoo! Tha' wus reaally fun! Can ya do more fancy magic?"

"Yes, I can. But not now, that's enough for entertainment of tonight."

"Aww, but everyone enjoyed it. Well, g'nighty!" said Mater and was driving backward to his home, he stopped by Holley, giving her a kiss on her fender and continued driving backwards. Then he changed direction instead for his home.

"Where's he going now?" asked Sky curiously, Lightning smirked to her.

"I had only one guess; Tractor Tipping!" he answered and laughed, knowing Mater would never go to sleep this early time at night. Sky, who heard from both Lightning and Mater shrugged and glanced at the night sky. She had always like to watching the stars for some reason.

"I guess so." she said and shut her eyes for a moment. This town, it felt like a home to her. Maybe she had finally found a place she belong in. After she have defeated Darkov for good, she was going to stay here.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Holley was still awake and working on her computer inside Siddeley. Mater was with her, but had fallen asleep after some hours.

She tried to search information of humans, their history and why the apocalypse happened to humans and not cars.

Finn drove inside and watched his young partner working on something.

"Found something, miss Shiftwell?"

Holley sighed, not loosing her concentration on her display.

"No, sadly enough. I'm beginning to lose faith in these technologic information, I simple don't understand why there aren't much about humans."

"That was strange, after all humans and cars were allies once in time." said Finn, almost lost in thoughts. Holley turned off her display and faced the elder spy, she was surprised of what the Aston Martin had said and it surprised her.

"Allies? Humans and cars were allies?"

"Yes, they were. The little I know that they were allies during a long period. A hundred to three hundred year, I would say."

"Finn, have you some clue of what changed it?"

Finn sighed, almost ashamed to say he didn't know.

"No clue, there had been some different guesswork. But no one knows the real reason. Some rumours says they began to fight with each other about a betrayal. But it's also the only I know."

"Sky might know. I mean, she's human that survived the catastrophe and she could have the answer."

"Maybe, but we'll ask tomorrow. It's late and we're going to stay a long time here, anyway."

"But I thought..."

"That we were going to stay only a couple of weeks? Well, it's been change of plans. The world and these innocent lives can be in danger and we'll better be prepared."

"Okay, sir. I supposed we'll get ready soon?"

"Tomorrow. Besides, you shouldn't keep this up. You need your rest."

"Doc send you to tell that, right?"

"Partly. He's an excellent agent after all and a doctor. Now, go sleep."

Holley, trying to stifle a yawn, mumbled a "goodnight" and soon she was fast asleep with Mater, cuddling together. Finn turned of the computers and glanced to his fellow partner and Mater.

"How sweet. Guess Leland would screamed a "boo" just to spoil it." Finn said to no one in particular, he felt his heart tighten thinking of his best friend. There weren't many times Finn actually thinking of the past, but Leland was always an exception.

He felt guilt and shame. He couldn't get to the oil platform in time for save him and blamed himself. Leland bring crushed into a cube, when the poor spy car were claustrophobic.

He'll get Zündapp for this. He'll get that "mad Professor Z" and letting him suffering, never let him see the light of day again. Finn knew he did this for CHROME, for country, but mostly for Leland.

His best friend.

* * *

**Hello! Okay, here's the 11th chapter!**

**This chapter has more focus on Lightning's feeling and finally Sky introduces the RS gang for magic. Finn seemed more disbelieving, considering that he was more into science and thought magic was just fairytales. Don't forget to review, if you want more chappies!**

**For the next chapter! Doc calls a town meeting, including the spies, for what to do. Sky starts to tell what the true reason of why the union of humans and cars broke off. Lightning feels too protected and decides to do something to help. But could this just add more trouble that helping?**

**I think I'll need more ideas! Would you do the honors to help me?**

**Oh, don't forget to ...Review! Come on, just do it, you know that you want to...no need to deny it... ya wanna do it, common! ;)**

**Oh, yeah! I wanna thank MereMcQueen314, MonkeyLover422, Pancake3298 and ilikedachocolate who reviewed the last chapter and for their support for this story.**

**This story have reached the 11th chapter! Wow!**

**Review! (I think I said that, didn't I?)**


	13. Chapter 12: What To Do Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

**AN/: ****12th chapter! Yay! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 12. What to Do Now

Sky woke up next morning very early, the sun haven't even began to rise. She walked down the road and stopped of the end of the town, waiting for the sun to rise.

Today they had to talk about the incoming happenings, about what to do.

Zündapp and the lemons was on the loose and what she heard from Finn, Holley, Siddeley and Mater, they were dangerous. Then there was Striker. If he really came to the town, Lightning would be in danger.

Sky didn't turn around when she heard the sound of tires, driving towards her. She glanced to her left side. It was Red, the fire truck. He was always kind, shy and quiet. Sky didn't know why he was quiet and considering ask, but dropped it.

"Morning, Red." she said, watching when the sun was finally rising. Red nodded, also watching the rising sun. They stood there in silence, they heard when Sarge and Fillmore argued about the music call. The wake-up call of the town.

"Today, we had to stay strong. Darkov can mess and threat me how much he wants, but he don't mess with my friends. Soon, he'll pay for every evil he done." Sky said and looked up at the bright-blue sky. Then she turned to Red and met his brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Red. If Darkov tries anything, I'll protect this town and I'll protect you. That's a promise."

Red smiled shyly and nodded understanding.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later that day, the town was closed. The residents, especially Doc, thought that wouldn't make a big difference since it wasn't much customers as this season. There is actually one or two months that the town is empty like it was before Lightning came.

And all the town residents, including the british spies, were at the courthouse to discuss about the incoming events that could be the end.

Sky, however, was like in a trance, thinking of what she should do. She knew this time wouldn't be enough with another sacrifice, that would not only break Lightning, but the others too. Then what could she do then?

Then she snapped out of her dreamy thoughts, she knew she had to pay attention or they're doomed.

"This darkness is threats us, Doc. We had to think of something that we can do." said Sally in dismay, she was clearly upset that not only the town and the world would disappear for good, but also this threaten to take Lightning's life and possibly Sky's too.

"I know, I know. But this Darkov is not human, he's worse than the most frightening, horrible and dangerous things we can imagine."

"Not only that, professor Zündapp and those good-for-nothing lemons is also at the loose. CHROME contacted, only Axlerod is prisoned since WGP in high security." said Holley.

"But, there's a fella tha's dangerous too." said Mater.

Everyone turned to Mater, mildly surprised. Doc had a terribly suspicion where this was leading.

"Tha' Striker, I think tha's wus his name. Darkov said tha' guy wus dangerous too, so maybe we need big help."

"I think I know someone who could help us, after all we need serious help." said Siddeley who was also on the meeting, peeking through an open window, smiling in a way that Finn, Holley and Doc didn't like.

"Siddeley, sir. No, we can't do that!" exclaimed Holley,

"Not the russian spies, Siddeley. This will NEVER work out." groaned Doc and rolled his eyes, almost feeling like facepalming.

"You can't decline their help. After all, an old friend of our, got them on our side."

"Siddeley, no." said Finn and gave the spy jet a death glare.

"On the side of the British spies, yes. But on the side of the American spies, no. And that's final."

"Well, on closer reflection. You could be right, Hudson. Then do you have any ideas?"

"There's one thing that could stop this mayhem..."

Everyone turned suddenly to Lightning, who said those words, shocked that he might actually find a way out of this.

"Buddy, ya know wha' to do?" asked Mater hopefully.

"I have an idea, but I think Sky knows more about this than I do. Sky, that weapon to protect, you told me once about it. Isn't it time to use it?"

Sky thought seriously about it, was this the right time? This time Darkov gathered the most dangerous enemies they had, except Chick, but he wouldn't fall for this. This was a serious situation, she had vowed to never hurt the cars, whether they were friends, enemies or civilians.

But if they got more help, there were a way. But she had to use this powerful spell and it will take her 24 hours to recover. But it might help. If they got more than enough help, then the cars could take on Striker, Zündapp and the lemons, while she took care of Darkov and defeated him once for all.

"Yes, there's is a way. There's a weapon that could only be used on a special condition. But I had to use a magic spell, it's extremely powerful, it takes a lot of my strength and causes me to pass out for a day. But it's the only way we can make through this!"

"Great! Then you just had to use that spell, right?" said Sally eager. Holley, Mater, Lightning and the other cars (and a certain jet plane) nodded in agreement, while Finn accepted it, but muttered something that sounded like "rubbish" or "nonsense".

"Yes, it will tak out all my energy. But this will definitely work!"

"But, whatcha tha' magic spell?" asked Mater out of curiosity, Sky looked at his and sighed. Then she gathered her courage.

"This magic spell is called "_Resurrecto ut Lucem_" and signs the contract of Artcus. This allows me to revive two, only two cars that had died for saving something. But this spell can only be used once and no more of it. After that I'll be weak of the pressure from the spell and had to recover in 24 hours. Then...I can use the weapon Lightning was talking about."

Everyone were shocked again, this human girl, their Sky could revive two cars from death? There were a risk, terrifying risk, but maybe the only that could save them, the town and the world.

After a silence, everyone was cheering for Sky and gave her their best good luck she could need. They have a chance to survive.

"Which cars is you going to revive?" said Finn, there something in his eyes that showed hope for something.

It was silent again. No one of the residents knew two cars that could help them.

"I decided..." started Sky, she took a deep breath and revealed the two names that haven't been spoken about since the World Grand Prix.

"Leland Turbo and Rod Redline!"

* * *

**Booom! Now, what?**

**For the next chapter! Surprise!**

**Review!**

**~Lunan95**


	14. Chapter 13: Resurrecto ut Lucem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

**AN/: ****12th chapter! Yay! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 13. Resurrecto ut Lucem

(Finn's POV)

_"Leland Turbo and Rod Redline!" _

As soon I heard those names, my heart jumped as hearing the name of my best friend. In over a year, I had felt guilt for not getting there in time. My dear friend Leland was claustrophobic and Zündapp killed him merciless in the worst way, poor Leland was crushed into a cube.

I could never forget that horrible sight of my best friend, I couldn't say his name during or after the mission. I had known him since our childhood, he was the most loyal, brave, funny and kind friend I could ever meet in the whole Britain.

I felt rage over when I saw they had killed, I wanted to kill them all on place. But suddenly I remembered Leland's mission and he would wanted me to get away alive with the information.

But I didn't think clearly about it until I was under water in submarine mode, on my way back to land where Siddeley was waiting for me.

In 25 years I had lost my two most precious friends from my childhood and school time. Leland, who was my best friend and Alice Hartwick, a girl who was my neighbour and loved like a sister.

Alice died for 20 years ago, she was in USA and was murdered by someone. No one knew who, the police couldn't track him. It was like this guy vanished like smoke. I felt grief and sorrow for someone so kind and young die like she did.

Then Leland, what could I say about him. While Alice were almost perfect, Leland was totally the opposite. He could laugh, joke and just plain live his life. I always wondered how that was possible for an agent like us. But even during our missions together, he always managed to make me smile. Just for a moment.

I remembered when we were SIT, Spies in Training, in our youth. I was perfectly fine in the training and was appointed to have the responsibility for our group, while Leland had a hard time in the beginning. He was clumsy, nervous and tried to fit in, but the first years was always nervous.

I helped him to complete the first year, just when he was beginning to give up. We were almost inseparable.

Like McQueen and Mater.

But now, I felt my heart jumping a bit. Of excitement and joy. There were a chance that I could see my friend again.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Normal POV)

Sky was getting ready for that spell she had to use. Her heart was pounding furiously, but she tried to calm herself. She'll pass out for 24 hours, but this had to be done if they would have any chance.

Right now, she was sitting at Flo's and drank a glass of raspberry juice. She was thinking of the cars she was going to revive, especially Leland, whom she actually met.

After Doc brought her to CHROME when he found her, she was a awake before falling into coma. She met Finn, Leland and Siddeley. She liked Finn and Siddeley, she had somehow a small crush on Finn, but it was hard to not to.

Leland the other hand had acting very funny around her, when she became weak, Leland was giving her three red roses. He said it meant something special, but Sky didn't understand. After that, he became more clumsy and stuttered when they talked. Heck, he even started to blush and Sky asked if he had a cold or something.

Sky was thinking of him now, but still didn't understand why he acted strange around her, when he was more comfortable around car women.

And Rod, well, he was a bit of a loner and didn't say much first. But he was really sassy and liked to see her work hard. One time, he wanted to see if she would be a good slave and she acted to obey him at every small detail.

Until he said to her saying something funny, but she didn't know any funny things and he said she was boring. But he said to her if she ever was getting married she would be a good wife on one condition;

Invite him at my future wedding. I thought he was a jerk.

Rod Redline was a nice car for coming from Michigan, but he could be really annoying sometimes.

Sky was walking back to her cozy cone to get ready, this must be done and she couldn't fail. This must work or they're doomed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone was called to the courthouse again, once Sky was there already and waited. It was harder for Siddeley, they had to open every window, so he could see too.

"Quiet now...I had to focus on this spell." said Sky and it was silent, she could even feel the power flow inside her heart. Feel it, hear it. Sky closed her eyes and her mind went blank, thinking of nothing. She felt her heart beating calm and rhythmic, but not only her heart.

She could feel the presentence of light, it was so bright, so strong and Sky knew whose heart is was. The heart which was filled of pure light...it belonged to Lightning.

Then she felt a strange powerful energy filling her heart, her mind. Even her soul. But she felt so happy and cheerful. Then she knew what it was. It had to be friendship, she felt she wasn't alone. Her new friends...their heart was connecting with hers.

Now she suddenly understood the old quote she heard once for a long time ago.

_"United we stand, divided we fall." _

Friendship...

Sky got a hold of herself and took a deep breath. Then she spoke the sacred spell, "_Resurrecto ut Lucem_".

_ Vis amicitiae_

(Power of Friendship)

_ Fortis atque indiscussa_

(Strong and unbreakable)

_ Convertam tempus et faciemus hoc dissolvit_

(Turn back the time and do this undone)

_ Sacrificet ex his duobus angelis, benignus et fortis_

(Sacrifice of these two angels, kind and brave)

_ Vitam redderent, alter locus eis_

(Give them back the life, give them the second chance)

_ Et reduces eos ad vitam_

(And bring them back to life)

_ Uti contractu Artcus_

(Use the contract of Artcus)

_ Vincula amicitiai est aeterna_

(The bonds of friendship is eternal)

_ Etiam alter locus, et reduces eos_

(Bring them back to life and give them a second chance)

_ Rod Redline et Leland Turbo_

(Rod Redline and Leland Turbo)

_ Vivificabit a morte et redire ad uitam_

(Revive from the death and return to life)

_Resurrecto ut Lucem!_

(The Rebirth of Light!)

When Sky finallly pronounced the spell, the room was filled by a bright and powerful light. Even Siddeley had to close his eyes, this light almost blinded them. Sky heard their hearts pounding and beating together.

Then she felt all power come to her, she raised her hand by instinct and shouted those last words of the spell.

"RESURRECTO UT LUCTEM!"

Sky felt her hands was hold something, like a stick or something. Now, she almost screamed in pain. Her heart, her mind and even her soul and body were twisted in pain and losing energy. Once the light was fading out, her strength and energy failed to keep her up.

Her mind went almost blurry while she fighted for not losing consciousness. But all her energy began to drain away, leaving herself in a weakened condition. The staff, which she was holding, fell at the floor and not soon after, Sky collapsed, due to lack of energy and her mind threaten to fade away.

But before she finally passed out, she saw two figures in her now foggy and blurry sight, coming right at her and calling her name. They were both blurry, but she could see glimpses of dark red and dark blue with black stripe. The spell worked and Sky smiled weakly to herself and gave in to pass out, letting out a sigh od relief.

They was back.

* * *

**Well, that was...epic?**

**Umm, see you in next chapter...^^;**

**Review! Please...?**

**~Lunan95**


	15. Chapter 14: Stronger than before

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14. Stronger than before

"Lookie! She's done gonna wake up! Dadgum!" That voice could only belong to one. Mater.

Sky groaned when she was almost blinded by a strong light and she knew that was light from a lamp that instantly told her where she was.

"Turn off that lamp!" she snapped angry, she didn't certainly like to wake by almost blinding by that lamp. She hated, because that meant she was in Doc's clinic.

"No need being rude, you have slept in over 13 hours!" she heard Doc's voice and he turned off the lamp, now she could see clearly. Lightning, Mater, Finn and Holley. Everyone was there. But not only them, Leland and Rod was also here.

"Are you serious?!"

"We don't know any "Sirius"."

That voice. Only one car in the world would joke like that. Sky tried to get up, but she couldn't move at all and remembered the side effects of the spell. She growled and gave up the fight.

"Leland, you are here aren't you?" she said.

"Yes, yes, yes and very gratefully yes! I'm so happy to being here alive! I always knew you are the best human girl with magic powers in the world!"

Sky blushed furiously when she heard this statement from Leland. Well, apparently he didn't get rid of his old habit, giving her compliments and making her heart pounding furiously. She guess it beaten hard because she felt happy of hearing nice things about herself.

"Thanks, Leland. I guess..."

Leland's smile widen more and his iris eyes seemed almost sparkle in the sunlight. Sky tried to think of something else when there was this awkward silence. She knew Finn must be cheerful, anyone could see that on a far way.

"So, you're awake! Finally!"

Sky would jumped if she had any energy left, but the others were startled when they saw Siddeley, peeking through the inwdow, since he was too big to fit there.

"Siddeley, don't disturb the patient." Doc said, making Sid looking down and fake-pouting, which caused both Finn and Leland smirk. Rod rolled his eyes and payed more attention by reading page from a newspaper, which was on the wall. Lightning and Mater started to laugh while Holley was leaning into Mater with something lovable in her eyes.

"I don't! I wanted to make sure the Sky-girl was okay. Nothing else!"

"Right..." remarked Doc in hs usual sarcastic manner and smirked. Siddeley, however, ignored that fact and turned his attention to the two revived spies. Leland was the first one to say something.

"So, you guys chosen to bring us back to life. Calling us, I feel honoured...why not the Russian spies?"

Doc, Finn, Holley and Sky sighed frustrated. Not again, again the subject keeps coming back about those Russian spies. They'll never drop that darn subject, don't they?

"They didn't want to call them. Finn McMisstyle, Holley Shifty, Joy-killer Hudson and Sky-girlie didn't want them."

"HEY!" Finn, Doc, Sky and Holley yelled in union, slight irritated. Finn and Doc sent a death glare, while both Holley and Sky sent their growls. Rod just raised a windshield, not wanting to know where this conversation is leading. He stared disapproved at Mater and Lightning, who tried to stifle their laughter.

"Oh! Screw this rest! I can't rest with all mayhem anyway!" Sky yelled and found herself kicking off her blankets and standing, almost well rested at the floor. All of sudden, her energy was back. She was stunned, wasn't she supposed to be knocked out for 24 hours?

"You've gotten stronger..." said Doc finally, breaking the silence.

Sky was excited, she had gotten stronger? Then that could mean that she was strong enough to fight back the darkness Darkov was threating their lives with.

"You think so?!" she cried jumpy and stretched her left legs, feeling no pain at all. She couldn't just belive this was happening!

"I think so..." remarked Doc and smirked, when Sky jumped around, shouting a "Yay!". Everyone broke into laughter, Sky was finally healed, safe and sound!

* * *

**Yay! This went good! This is the second chappie on a week! Naty is on a roll!**

**But this one was a short one...sorry...**

**RIP! Author's block is dead...^^;...for now...**

**Reviews, anyone?**

**~Lunan95**


	16. Chapter 15: Be Prepared

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15. Be Prepared

Next morning, everyone was gathered at the courthouse. Sky had sent them a message to come there and now, they saw her with a strange mysterious weapon in her hands.

It looked like a sword, but the handle was shaped like a key's. It was longer than her own arm and was almost lustrous with light. The handle was made of silver with tiny rubies, emeralds and sapphires.

"The weapon is ready to use. This weapon is called _"Virtute du Cordis"_ and I'm the only who could use it against Darkov. The reason is unimportant." Sky told her new friends.

Everything was quiet, since Sky was just standing there and stared at the window above the judge's podium. All of sudden, she turned around and faced them. Her face expression was grave serious and her blue eyes had lost that sparkle they had seen with her the last days she's been here and it had barely been a week since she woke up.

"Listen. We had to split up when the time comes. You must defeat Striker, Z and the lemons. I can't do it because I had vowed to never harm any car or vehicle in this world. But if you can defeat them, just then I can fight Darkov of my own and put an end to this."

It was a silence, then finally someone spoke.

"Sky, do you realize you're putting yourself in danger again? If you not manages, your heart will be taken of darkness and you can never return to yourself."

"Doc, I know that. But this is the only chance we got and we can't give up. Everyone in this world dies. Darkness can poison us more than we can imagine and this is our only chance to defeat him once for all."

Doc sighed, he didn't want Sky to fall into darkness again. He was more than ready to stop this mayhem. Well, it's going easier now that he have some special gadgets. One of the good things of becoming a secret agent like McMissile, Turbo and Redline.

"Hey, there's some dark clouds out here! They looks like thunder storm clouds, but I don't think it's a good sign. There's no rain!" Siddeley called from outside, peeking again through a window.

Finn noticed that Leland swallowed nervously and Redline stared at the clouds emotionless. Holley was leaning into Mater, whose face was strucken of panic. Lightning felt his oil (AN/ Blood, oil... whatever!) went cold and he stared down at the floor. All this...was this because of him?

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his tire, he looked up and saw Sally was holding his tire, an effort to comfort him gently.

"Don't worry, Stickers. We can make this." she whispered and smiled. Lightning felt his engine rumble a bit.

Sky walked down to the doors, but before she was going out, she turned her face to her cars friends and said:

"It's time to settle the score now..."

* * *

**BOOOM! Now what?**

**DA FINAL BATTLE IS HEEERE! OOOOH, EPIC!**

**Sorry for another short chappie. ****Review or the darkness get your souls!**

**~Lunan95**


	17. Chapter 16: United We Stand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, Pixar owns them and I doubt I will ever own this except for my OCs Sky and Darkov! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16. United We Stand

Sky just stood there and glared at Darkov, who just smirked devilously.

"Sky, I'll make this easy for and all your little friends. We won't harm anyone in this town or kill. Only if you give Lightning's life to us..."

Sky raged inside furiously, how dare he?! They just expect they would give up Lightning like that? Sky wanted to run up to him and kill him right at the spot.

"How dare you..." she hissed, her fist gripped tightly around the weapon in her hand. Suddenly she saw the lemons behind him. There were an ugly turquoise little car with a monocle.

"There's just a fact you must accept. We won't leave until we'll get what we wants. His life or your lives."

Sky didn't need to turn around, she knew Lightning must be afraid right now. Not only Darkov wants to see him dead, that ugly Professor Z and the other lemons as well. She haven't seen Striker yet.

Sally and Doc stayed close to Lightning, if they needed to protect him from danger. Finn gave Leland and Rod a glance and they nodded.

"Face it. You don't want to see this town being smashed to the same level at the ground, correct? Now, this is your last chance...Hand in the boy!"

"NEVER!" yelled Sky angry and glared furiously at her long time enemy. To their surprise, Darkov laughed.

"You're brave. Like your parents."

Sky froze at the mention of her parents. Now, her secret was almost out if that bastard continued.

"Ah...I remember them just if it was yesterday. Oh, how I loved to trick them into darkness. But in the end they rather died than to give in to darkness. Then when I ruled over the humans, I turned them against their allies, the cars. Now, for some reason, I can finally remember who or where the last Princess of humans is."

"Hah. And exactly where does McQueen came into the picture?" sneered Rod and demanded to know.

"Oh, if no one of you, foolish cars, noticed it before. He carries on a heart of pure light, I never noticed it after I sent Sky into Darkness. Mainly because he was able to hide it under his own darkness. Filled of crushed dreams, hopelessness, grief and loneliness."

Darkov laughed and the lemon cars joined into the laughter.

"Enough laugh now...for the last time. HAND HIM OVER!"

"Then you have to kill me first!"

"Easy task." Darkov smirked evilly. "But you have to face your worst nightmares then..." Darkov then summoned all darkness around himself and laughed psycotic while he transformed himself with his own black magic of pure darkness.

Sky stared in horror when she saw what it was becoming of Darkov. It was horrible, terrifying! He was less than a human. He was a _monster_!

Giant red eyes like fire stared at her. His body was twisted and was ten times bigger than a dragon, it was black like the darkest nightmare. His face was like a snake. Sharp fangs pointed out from his mouth with a long tongue like a serpentine. His hands looked like the paws of a bear with big claws. On his back, there was tow giant dark wings like from a dragon. His tail was long, thick and full by sticky thorns. From his head stuck up two huge horns, like from a goat.

Darkov was like the Satan himself. A true devil and monster, born from the worst darkness of Hell.

"RUN!" Sky screamed to her friends, while she dodged an attack from Darkov's tail. Everyone was speeding away in different directions, something neither of them expected.

Leland, Holley and Mater drove in direction to Tailfin Pass. Lightning, Sally, Doc and Finn speeded to the desert, where they thought they could hide Lightning somewhere.

Only Sarge and Rod stayed. Sky was flabbergasted. Didn't she told them to escape?!

"I told you to run!" she yelled and jumped away in time from an another attack from Darkov. Rod smirked.

"Don't forget the world's greatest spy right here. I was hardcore trained in the military and a good soldier doesn't leave from a battle."

"Good point, soldier!" barked Sarge. Sky smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Let's do this!" she said and pointed on Darkov's tail with her weapon, releasing an attack of light.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Doc, Lightning, Sally and Finn stared around themselves when they realized they were surrounded by the lemons. Some Hugos and Pacers were threating them with flamethrowers if they didn't hand in Lightning.

"It'z very simple. Just hand in the boy." said an ugly Hugo with a pale-yellow paint job. Finn glared at all the lemons and seemed to think of a way to escape, but unfortunately Leland was the one of them best on escape maneuvers.

"Not on your life.." growled Doc angry.

"We'll take him with violence then!" yelled a blue Trunkov and speeded to hit Lightning, but Doc blocked him and shot with a electro-shock taser on the Trunkov.

"GET THE BOY!" yelled a purple Gremlin and tried to charge at Lightning and Sally, but Finn got in his way and shot down his tires. Four black Hugos attempted to hit Finn, but he used his grappling hooks to make them crash into each other.

"Sally! Take him with you and run!" yelled Doc while he charged at Acer and Grem at once.

Lightning and Sally speeded away and then noticed that some lemons kept following them. Just then Lightning got an idea.

"Sally, follow my lead!" he said and speeded faster to Willy's Butte.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Leland, Holley and Mater was hiding in an old cave in Ornament Valley, they found it when they needed it as most. The lemons whose chased them lost them and was driving in direction further away from them.

Leland let out a sigh of relief, he thought for a second they was gonna get caught since Mater wasn't exactly the fastest on escape. While escaping, he was remember that fateful night at the oil rigs.

Running. From dozen of lemons, he had never seen so many lemons before and before he knew it, he was caught on a magnet. Leland shook his hood away from those horrifying memories.

Mater and Holley waited to Leland to say something, telling them it's safe.

"We're safe for now. But we had to plan what to do next. Any ideas?" Leland spoke up, looking at the rusty tow truck and the purple Jaguar. He examined by just looking at them.

In his opinion, Mater may look rusty, but he have a good and honest heart. Earlier Finn had told Leland of what happened during the WGP scam. He was slightly surprised that a tow truck could figure out that Axlerod was behind all the operation. Which meant, Mater could surprise them all, even the lemons.

The he looked at Holley. She's new at the field, but she's smart and very useful in diagnostics. Her modern spy gadgets could easily track down the good for nothing lemons and her beauty is a perfect target and cover.

"Wait. I know what we could do for now. But if we work together, then this could perform excellently."

Leland told Mater and Holley what to do and they nodded in understandment.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sheriff has leaded the rest of the townsfolk in safety and hoped that Doc and the others was doing okay. He was a bit suspicious for the girl at the beginning, but now, seeing her fight alone against a true monster, he asked Redline and Sarge to fight with her.

Even if she was stronger than before, in the way Doc put it, she can't win this alone. Magical or not, she was still human. He looked around the townsfolk, to make sure that they wasn't afraid.

Guido and Luigi was talking in Italian, so of course, Sheriff didn't understand what they were talking about. But he decided to not ask and give them some privacy. The he saw Fillmore staring out and he knew he must be worried for Sarge. Even if they never admitted it, they was best friends.

"And all started with the broken promise, that's for sure!" Lizzie suddenly spoke up. Everyone went quiet and stared at her, surprised and interested for once. Sheriff turned to the old car, knowing it must ba a story behind all this happenings.

"Lizzie, do you know something about this?" he asked carefully. Lizzie let out a sigh.

"Of course I do. All this happened before, back when Stanley was with us. I was just a young lady when we and the humans turned against each other."

Sheriff listened interested and he saw that everyone was interested too. The truth could maybe be revealed...

"Go on, Lizzie..." he spoke up. Then the old Model T car started her story.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

_"Humans and cars had been in a union in many years. From the beginning, they made us. But one single human gave us life, the one we calls "The Manufacturer". After he did that, cars and humans worked together to re-build the world, that got destroyed of wars. Humans wanted to build a world suitable for both humans and cars.  
_

_After nearly 50 years, they succeeded. Cars lived everywhere, in each country. Just like the humans did once. But the humans made their own decision to live in an own country, since they weren't so many after the last World War. They created an own kingdom in a small valley. They called it "Pracordia" which meant heart in latin. They ruled their country in a monarchy and lived in harmony in many years. More exactly, in 400 years._

_But something terrible happened at the end of the 19th century. The king and the queen of the humans back then, Eustace and Aria, was murdered mysteriously. Everyone was torn up and a terrible rumour was born. It said that cars had turned against the humans.  
_

_Humans was in rage and was starting a war between them and cars. Cars only responded with trying to defend themselves with fighting back. But after some years, the war ended with the humans was gone. They disappeared after a violent storm in their country. Every each one of them was gone. _

_In the end, one single human appeared. But he had scars and wounds over all his body, he limped and his clothes was torn and dirty. The poor thing was even bleeding from his head. He fell over and kept repeating things. He told humans is no more. He told darkness was killing them all and their princess is gone. She vanished like smoke._

_When we brought him to a hospital, it was too late. He died painfully. His words touched the world. The world we built with them. We lived in regret. We could stopped the war by talking, not fighting._

_But before the poor soul died, he was about to say a name. But all he could say was "Dark..." and shortly after that, he died. But the mystery of the princess still lived in our minds. It was rumours, secrets and mysteries around. The majority told the princess was executed. But me and Stanley still believed she was still around._

_Shocking enough, this young lady, Sky, reminds of the lost princess. Her same hair as King Eustace, the same beauty as Queen Aria, the same bright blue eyes and the same golden brown hair. She looks like a replica, but no one knows for sure and we can't guess until the truth comes out." _

* * *

**Exciting! I'm surprised of myself...O.o**

**Not over yet! Three chapters left to go!**

**Review or Darkov the Monster vill get you! :P**

**~Lunan95**


End file.
